Visually reading water meters or other measurement equipment is a time consuming and expensive data collection method. Replacing or upgrading meters to enable automated data collection and communication of the data is a very time consuming and expensive effort, but it is proven to help consumers reduce usage of resources (water, electric, gas, etc.) as well as detection of leaks or system level losses of resources, and create demand forecasting.
Replacing existing mechanical water meters with electronic digital meters that interface to radio modules is a labor intensive effort requiring removal of existing equipment and installation of a new digital meter and a radio module that sits adjacent to the meter and requires an antenna port through the meter box lid to enable wireless connectivity. The meter replacement process creates additional labor efforts if the new meters are not the same physical dimension as existing meters, requiring modification of the water line, and in the process a water service shutoff and potential contamination issues that require flushing of water lines, and onsite disinfection treatment.